Fight Forever
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: Remade. Tora and Ookami show up to the chunnin selection exams. And they seem friendly enough, other than Tora's deadly secret and Okami's inner demon.
1. Sand Shinobi

****

********

Chapter One: Sand Shinobi

__

****_Note from the Authoress: This is the fourth time, I believe, that I have posted this. It has been edited, revised, and rewritten as many times plus a few. If you do not like OCs please do not read this._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, but I do own Tora and Okami.__

* * *

"Kankurou," a feminine voice said from the shadows, "what in the hell are you running from?" He stood tall and slightly confused.

"T-Tora?" he fumbled. She stepped forward and brushed a strand of pale silver-white hair out of her eyes.

"That's right. And Okami too." Another, taller, girl stepped forward. She looked much thinner than the other, partially because her clothing was tighter. Kankurou's mouth moved but no words escaped.

"KANKUROU!" Temari yelled panting slightly. She ran to catch up to the open-mouthed, wide-eyed Kankurou. Kankurou, who had upped the speed to his walking to escape his satin-seed of a little brother, was standing frozen. Temari angrily glared at her younger brother. Then realizing he wasn't going to listen to her, or look at her she followed his gaze.

"Okami always said you'd come back. I guess she was right."

"Hello, Temari. Where's Gaara-sama?" Okami said in a lazy tone.

"He's coming." Gaara walked slowly toward them.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, nice to see all of you again. I really must be going now," Tora said addressing each one in turn. She squeezed in between Kankurou and Temari. Temari caught her arm. Though both knew she could break free in an instant, but she didn't fight.

"You've been missing two years and that's all you have to say?" Temari said sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. But maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight, my treat. Just meet me and Okami here at eight and we'll find somewhere to go. Ok with you?" Temari nodded and released her arm. Tora strode quickly ahead. Okami caught up to her after slipping past Gaara. Something about Tora, though she didn't know what, scared her. Tora at the age of sixteen, almost seventeen, was only five foot. Okami, thirteen, was kinder and of coarse taller than her older sister.

"Do you even have any money?" Tora pulled a small bag out of her kunai pouch and showed it to Okami. "Oh."

"So, Okami," Tora said putting the pouch away, "where is our other teammate to be meeting us, erm, I mean me?"

"Over by the- hey who threw that?" Okami shouted furiously. She picked the kunai. Tora looked at a tree.

"He's up there," she muttered pointing.

"Who?" Okami said following her finger.

"I dunno. He's got blond hair and there's a littler one with him. Hey you two, up in the tree! Come down here!" The tree shook a bit as a boy with blonde hair and a bright orange coat and pants. He walked towards the two girls.

He turned around, still walking, and yelled, "Come down, Konohamaru! It's different people!" He tripped and fell on Okami. The tree shook again as a smaller boy fell and got his scarf caught on a branch. His face was red and he thrashed violently. Tora strode quickly over to the caught boy. To avoid causing him any pain, she cut the scarf around the middle.

He looked up at her, his face still a vibrant red and muttered shyly, "Thanks." Tora replied with a smile then turned to the other two. Okami looked furious. Okami had quite a violent temper when she put it to use.

"Okami," she said loudly, "it was an accident, leave him be." As she walked to where the others stood Konohamaru followed. "What was the kunai for?" she inquired politely

"What they're always for!" he laughed.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who're you?" Tora smiled, black eyes glittering.

"My name is Tora. Nice to meet you, Naruto," she said extending a hand. She chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just most shinobi don't have much of a sense of humor." Naruto smiled widely. "Now I have to meet someone. Good bye, Naruto!" She hugged him then ran off. Naruto blushed.

____

'Getting close to him should be no problem, none at all.'f


	2. New Teammates

****

Chapter Two: New Teammates

Tora and her sister strode through the village. Tora was laughing to herself quietly almost the whole time. Okami eventually walked away after telling her where to meet their new teammate.

She soon arrived at the site her sister had told her. The boy standing there looked like a decent ninja. Very confident, and pretty well muscled. Probably wouldn't survive through the chuunin exams though. Tora smiled as she approached him.

"Hello, I'm you're new teammate, Tora," she said gracefully extending a hand. He took it firmly.

"I'm Kuru. Nice to meet you, Tora," he said in almost a cocky tone. Tora smiled warmly. Though as soon as she turned around a grimace appeared on her face.

__

'He's not going to survive through the chuunin exams with that attitude. Oh well he's expendable, and I only need him to live to the preliminaries. I can use him to get close to...'

Tora wandered around the village aimlessly, keeping her eyes open for the blond boy. She saw him a little later with Konohamaru, two children his age, and a pink haired girl who appeared to be one of his teammates. They seemed to be arguing.

"Hello Naruto, Konohamaru," she smiled at them. Both of the boys blushed and replied,

"Hi, Tora." The pink haired kunoichi looked at her in an odd manner.

"Who is that? She has a Sunagakure headband but she wasn't with that group earlier." Tora approached the girl.

"So I see you've already met Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara. I'm Tora by the way. It's nice to meet you," she said extending a hand.

"Sakura. Pleased to meet you, Tora. Are you here for the chuunin exams like the others?" Tora laughed.

"Of course! The chuunin exams are amazing, but hard. Is your team going to take them this year?" Naruto got as close as possible to the two girls.

"You bet we are! And then I can become a chuunin! Dattebayo!" Sakura almost punched the hyperactive boy.

"Yes I guess we are. Um what you just said about them being hard, have you taken them before? You must've become a ninja really young to be taking them again at your age." Tora laughed loudly.

"My age! Ha! Sakura, how old do you think I am?"

Sakura frowned, "Um twelve I guess. Just like us. How old are you?"

Tora smiled widely. "I'm sixteen." Sakura's jaw dropped, and Naruto and the younger three seemed stunned. "Well I've got to go now. I'll see you guys at the chuunin exams. Bye Sakura! Bye Naruto! Good luck!" Tora jogged off toward where she said she would meet her friends.

Sakura quickly walked away after Tora left so she would no longer have to continue arguing with Naruto on whether or not she was his girlfriend. Naruto stared after Tora.

"I've got a sixteen year old babe flirting with me! Ha! You've still got a lot to learn from me Konohamaru."

Tora quickly found her friends and smiled.

"So any idea where you would like to go tonight?" Temari smiled widely t the question.

"Oh damn I don't care I'm just so glad you came! So did you meet your new teammate? Is he nice? Cute? Ugly? Tell me!"

"Wow, Temari slow down already! Wait until we find a place to eat, I'm starving!" Kankurou said enthusiastically.

"Ok, Kankurou you pick the restaurant."

The siblings all sat and laughed. Gaara and Okami sitting close together and being extremely quiet.

"So you were on a training mission? For that long?"

"Yeah but I think I learned quite a lot. So what have you guys been up to?"

"Oh you know. Missions and such. Meeting cute guys." Tora smiled widely.

__

'Everyone but Okami. Good enough for me.'


End file.
